tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator: Vick's Chip
"Vick's Chip" is the eighth episode of season one of the science fiction/action TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, which is based on the popular Terminator film series created by James Cameron back in 1984. The episode was directed by J. Miller Tobin with a script written by Daniel T. Thomsen. It first aired on the FOX Network on Friday, March 3rd, 2008 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd John Enbom - Producer Natalie Chaidez - Consulting producer James Middleton - Consulting producer Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer Jill Danton - Producer John Wirth - Executive producer Josh Friedman - Executive producer Aaron Miller - Associate producer Daniel T. Thomsen - Writer J. Miller Tobin - Director Ashley Edward Miller - Executive story editor Zack Stentz - Executive story editor Stephen Collins - Director of photography Michael Novotny - Production designer Heather Jo MacDougall, A.C.E. - Editor Bear McCreary - Composer Hilton H. Smith - Unit production manager Glenn Steelman - First assistant director Adam Ben Frank - Second assistant director Zane/Pillsbury, C.S.A. - Casting Lisa Beach, C.S.A. - Original casting Sarah Katzman, C.S.A. - Original casting Joel Kramer - Stunt coordinator Bryan Thetford - Set decorator Amanda Friedland - Costume designer Steve Galich - Special effects supervisor Michael Paolillo - Location manager Robert Hall/Almost Human, Inc. - Special makeup effects Harriette Landau - Makeup artist Josee Normand - Hairstylist Scott Buckwald - Property master Charles Kelly - Sound mixer Rick Norman - Re-recording mixer Peter Sullivan - Re-recording mixer Michael Baber - Music editor Fotokem - Film processing Jim Lima/Zoic Studios, Inc. - Visual effects Panavision - Cameras Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. * "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Vick's Chip" redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 3T6857 (provided at the end-title sequence of this episode. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is included on disc three of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete First Season DVD collection. * Associate producer Aaron Miller is credited in the end-title sequence to this episode). * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Actor Richard T. Jones is credited in this episode, but he does not make an appearance. * Actor Brian Austin Green is given an "And" prefix in the guest-starring credits for this episode. * Actor Akie Kotabe is credited as Aki Kotabe in this episode. * Actor Tony Wilde is credited as Tony Raymond Wilde in this episode. * This is the first episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles directed by J. Miller Tobin. It is his only episode from season one. His next episode is "Desert Cantos". * This is the first episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written by Daniel T. Thomsen. It is his only episode from season one. His next episode is "Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today". * This episode established that Vick Chamberlain and his wife Barbara lived at 317 Treadwell Street in Van Nuys, California. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * John Connor: You scared the hell out of me. How long you been sitting there? * Cameron Phillips: A little while. (About the video) That was effective. What he did, when he touched her lips. * John Connor Effective? * Cameron Phillips: I could see that she liked that. * John Connor: What are you doing? (Cameron shows him her fingernails.) No. When you say things like that, what are you doing? * Cameron Phillips Just making conversation. * John Connor: Since when do you just make conversation? * Cameron Phillips: I don't know. It just seems like something I should do. * John Connor: Having Morris impersonate me with that cop was also something you should do, no matter what happened to him? * Cameron Phillips: Yes. But it wasn't a cop. It was Cromartie. .... * John Connor: So, do we do this a lot in the future? Sneak around in the dark? * Derek Reese: We do this a lot. .... * Derek Reese: I want you to hear this in no uncertain terms. Someday, one of these things is going to kill you. * John Connor: It's not gonna be this one. .... * Derek Reese: What I'm saying is what I've been saying, John. She can't be trusted. No matter how she acts on the outside we have no idea what's going on in there. * John Connor: Well, I could say the same thing about you. * Derek Reese: Who showed you my safe house? She did. Who else knew about it? Nobody. Where are my men? In the morgue. * Cameron Phillips: I didn't give the T-888 the safe house location. * Derek Reese: Prove it. .... * John Connor: Look, since you obviously have no clue how to read this garbage, would you mind making a Seven-Eleven run or something? Pick up some burritos, chocolate milk. It'd mean a lot to me. .... * Cameron Phillips: I don't understand your need to find her. She's dead. * Sarah Connor: That's because you don't value human life. * Cameron Phillips: But she's not life, she's just a body! Bones and meat! (Sarah glares at her) Was that bad to say? .... * Sarah Connor: So much danger in this world is hidden behind masks. We tell our children stories of good and evil, while knowing is not that simple. True evil doesn't give us time to fight, or to be afraid. We keep our heads down, never bothering to look behind the masks. And in doing so, we resign ourselves to terrible fates we can never see coming. See also External Links * * * * * * "Vick's Chip" at the Terminator Wiki ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew